Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 063
の ！ パラサイド | romaji = Fukushū no Wana Bōsō Parasaido | japanese translated = The Trap of Revenge - Rampage! Paracide | episode number = 063 | japanese air date = July 10, 2001 | english air date = February 15, 2003 | japanese opening = S H U F F L E | japanese ending = The Afternoon of that Day あの日の午後 | english opening = Season Two theme | english ending = }} "Playing with a Parasite, Part 1", known as "The Trap of Revenge - Rampage! Paraside" in the Japanese version, is the sixty-third episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It aired in Japan on July 10, 2001, and in the United States on February 15, 2003. __TOC__ Summary Joey Wheeler is standing around when he is addressed by a kid who wants his autograph. As he signs it, the kid notices his Duel Disk, the symbol of being such a strong and noteworthy Duelist, and asks if he can hold it. Flattered, Joey complies, but not until he stops bragging does he look up and notice that the kid is running away with his disk. He chases him, but the kid is collared by Tristan, who was with Tea and Solomon Moto and had noticed the chase. The four of them question the kid, and he confesses he wanted to become a strong Duelist, but all of his cards were stolen. When pressed for a description of the thief, he describes Weevil Underwood, and Joey immediately runs off to find Weevil for a little payback. Once everyone is gone, the kid smirks and sneaks off to an alley. Weevil is waiting there, and when the kid reports that he did everything as planned, Weevil rewards him with a card. It turns out to not be a rare or valuable card (merely a "Gokibore"), but the kid's protests are cut off by a shot from a slime gun Weevil is carrying. Weevil then walks away smiling. Meanwhile at the hospital, Serenity overhears someone sneak into her room, followed by a nurse who asks Serenity if she had heard someone enter her room, explaining she was searching for a young child named Kenta who was afraid of getting his X-ray taken, despite her explaining how it was completely painless. Serenity tells her she hadn't, but after the nurse leaves, Serenity tells the kid to come out, as she knew she was there because she could hear him breathing under the bed and had covered for him because she understood how afraid he was. The kid offers to repay her as thanks for covering for him, and Serenity asks him to tell her how her brother was doing in the Battle City tournament. Still searching, Joey catches sight of Weevil and challenges him. Both of them have two locator cards, and each they wager both of them on the Duel. It becomes clear right away that Weevil hasn't lost his taste for Insect-swarming strategies, but Joey brings out his latest prize, "Jinzo". Unfazed, Weevil uses multiple defensive cards to increase his Life Points, and his score rises to 5700 before Joey breaks the combo. It is only now that Weevil announces that his plan goes beyond his cards so far; a parasite is already waiting to ruin Joey's monsters. After getting out "Larvae Moth" and equipping it with "Cocoon of Evolution", Weevil activates "Reckless Parasite" to Special Summon "Parasite Paracide" from Joey's Deck, and this is met with disgust and consternation from Joey and the others, as Joey doesn't keep any Insect-Type monsters in his deck. They quickly realize that the kid from earlier put the parasite card in Joey's Deck under Weevil's orders when he briefly took Joey's Duel Disk. The situation gets worse when Weevil makes it clear that he is planning to Summon an ace monster to surpass the "Great Moth" he Summoned in Duelist Kingdom. He soon follows up his combo with "Insect Barrier" to seal off all of Joey's attacks and "Leghul" to inflict Battle Damage through direct attacks whenever he wants. Joey can do nothing but buckle down in preparation, and all too soon, the cocoon opens, and Weevil Summons the "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth". With nothing but low-level monsters and no ability to attack, Joey is in a tight spot, and Weevil only plans to make it worse. Featured Duel: Joey Wheeler vs. Weevil Underwood, Part 1 Turn 1: Joey Joey draws "Swordsman of Landstar" and subsequently Normal Summons it (500/1200) in Attack Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 2: Weevil Weevil draws. He then Normal Summons "Flying Kamakiri #1" (1400/900) in Attack Position. "Flying Kamakiri #1" attacks "Swordsman of Landstar", but Joey activates his face-down "Shield & Sword" to switch the ATK and DEF of every monster on the field ("Flying Kamakiri #1": 1400 → 900/900 → 1400) ("Swordsman of Landstar": 500 → 1200/1200 → 500). "Swordsman of Landstar" destroys "Flying Kamakiri #1" (Weevil 4000 → 3700). Since "Flying Kamakiri #1 was destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, its effect allows Weevil to Special Summon "Flying Kamakiri #2" (1500/800) in Attack Position. On Weevil's End Phase, the effect of "Shield & Sword" expires ("Swordsman of Landstar": 1200 → 500/500 → 1200). Turn 3: Joey Joey draws "Jinzo". Joey then Tributes "Swordsman of Landstar" to Tribute Summon "Jinzo" (2400/1500) in Attack Position. "Jinzo" attacks and destroys "Flying Kamakiri #2" (Weevil 3700 → 2800). Turn 4: Weevil Weevil draws. He then Sets a monster. Turn 5: Joey "Jinzo" attacks and destroys Weevil's Set monster. It's revealed to be "Kiseitai" (300/800). Since "Kiseitai" was attacked while it was Set, its effect activates, skipping Damage calculation and equipping itself onto the attacking monster, "Jinzo", as an Equip Magic Card. During each of Joey's Standby Phases, Weevil will gain Life Points equal to half the ATK of the equipped monster. Turn 6: Weevil Weevil draws. He then Sets a monster. Turn 7: Joey Joey draws. During Joey's Standby Phase, the effect of "Kiseitai" activates (Weevil 2800 → 4000). "Jinzo" attacks and destroys Weevil's Set monster. It's revealed to be "Skull-Mark Ladybug" (500/1500). Since "Skull-Mark Ladybug" was sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, increasing Weevil's Life Points by 500 (Weevil 4000 → 4500). Turn 8: Weevil Weevil draws. He then Sets a monster. Turn 9: Joey Joey draws. During Joey's Standby Phase, the effect of "Kiseitai" activates (Weevil 4500 → 5700). Joey Normal Summons "Panther Warrior" (2000/1600) in Attack Position. He then Tributes "Jinzo" to allow "Panther Warrior" to attack this turn. "Panther Warrior" attacks and destroys Weevil's Set monster. It's revealed to be "Pinch Hopper" (1000/1200). Since "Pinch Hopper" was sent from Weevil's side of the field to the Graveyard, its effect activates, allowing Weevil to Special Summon "Larvae Moth" (500/400) in Attack Position. Turn 10: Weevil Weevil draws. He then activates "Cocoon of Evolution", equipping it onto "Larvae Moth" and making the ATK and DEF of "Larvae Moth" the same as the ATK and DEF of "Cocoon of Evolution" ("Larvae Moth": 500/400 → 0/2000). Weevil then activates "Reckless Parasite" to Special Summon "Parasite Paracide" from Joey's Deck to his side of the field (500/300) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Reckless Parasite", all monsters Joey controls are treated as Insect-Type, and it also prevents Joey from Tributing any Insect-Type monsters he controls. Joey figures out the kid from earlier must have slipped "Parasite Paracide" into his Deck when he stole his Duel Disk. Weevil Sets a card. Turn 11: Joey Joey draws. He then Normal Summons "Tiny Guardian" (1400/1800) in Attack Position. "Tiny Guardian" attacks "Cocoon of Evolution", but Weevil activates his face-down "Insect Barrier" to prevent Insect-Type monsters that Joey controls from attacking. The attack made by "Little-Winguard" is negated as it's currently an Insect-type monster. Turn 12: Weevil Weevil draws "Leghul" and subsequently Normal Summons it (300/350) in Attack Position. "Leghul" attacks directly via its own effect (Joey 4000 → 3700). Turn 13: Joey Joey switches "Panther Warrior", "Parasite Paracide", and "Tiny Guardian" to Defense Position. Turn 14: Weevil Weevil draws. "Leghul" attacks directly via its effect (Joey 3700 → 3400). Turn 15: Joey Joey draws. He then passes. Turn 16: Weevil "Leghul" attacks directly via with its effect (Joey 3400 → 3100). Turn 17: Joey Joey draws "Alligator's Sword" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1500/1200) in Defense Position. Joey then Sets a card. Turn 18: Weevil Weevil draws. During Weevil's Standby Phase, Weevil Tributes "Larvae Moth" in order to Special Summon "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth" (3500/3000) in Attack Position. Duel concludes next episode. Changes to the dub * The words "KAIBA CORPORATION" BATTLE CITY" on the laptop is erased from the dub. * Cut from the US version is a short scene of the parasite bubbling in "Panther Warrior's" head and exploding out its mouth. * The scene of "Leghul" stabbing Joey's leg with its pincers is obscured in the US version. * The words "TO BE CONTINUED" are added at the end of the dub episode. Mistakes * When "Leghul" appears on Weevil's field, the graphic for its ATK and DEF shows its DEF at 500 in the dubbed version. * Right after Joey summons "Panther Warrior", he has four cards in his hand. However he drew two cards prior to summoning "Panther Warrior", so he should have had five cards in his hand. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes